


Crown of Smoke

by Aurora_Dawn



Series: Black and White: Reversi [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Humanity, Inspired by NieR: Automata, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Mindfuck, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Roronoa Zoro is Bad At Feelings, Sadism, Science Fiction, Tattoos, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Dawn/pseuds/Aurora_Dawn
Summary: I have decided to throw you all in the dark with this story. Have fun ;)
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Black and White: Reversi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100768
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Renegade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law is the first Flevant to become an Android and the first to return to its original form. He becomes renegade and travels. Landing on Earth, he's stuck for the time being while trying not to be killed by an Android that wants to be free. Maybe something is meant to happen here, but let's wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me way too many hours to figure out how I wanted this to be but I managed to figure it out! I don't expect many views with this one but please R&R my Lovelies!

_This was not supposed to happen. At all._

Project RaKKa was a fail. Most of the androids made during this time on the incline of humanity in both Flevance and other planets resulted in an absolute downfall of both the rise and production of these androids. With most turning violent with a sudden influx of logic viruses and the enemies on the strikingly fast incline and the race dying of a mysterious illness this was going to get out of hand fast. The production of the single series T1 came into action in the early stages of this grievous error. T1 was part of the Theta squadron ordered to take out infected androids. T1 was the first-ever Flevant android, one with a still-functioning heart and will of the actual race. It was no surprise when the threat was supposedly dealt with that this android went haywire. 

They - RaKKa - was not made aware that this android was solely made for the purpose of destruction and to be discarded after one use was what the code name was given, a Devil Fruit eater. There was a fault in his server that was connected to the mainstream one, a hack caused by the alien invaders that made him turn. Or so they think. T1 was a very tactical thinker, which is why this android was called T1. Grade 1, class T. The first in many to be produced. It was this single android that the company made the mistake. Because T1 was so tactile, he learned what his true purpose was very fast but still wanted to put in the work somehow. After being announced AWOL and then a deserter, the dying world was flipped upside down in an attempt to find this faulty android.

In the final stages of the dying planet of Flevance did they find T1. Atop a mountain of searcher androids with a sword through his stomach is what was left. RaKKa fell apart when they couldn't stop the illness and countless other planets they monitored from dying. T1, with both his original body that was preserved in the RaKKa space unit and the android body that was given, fled from the now barren and cold wasteland of Flevance. He drifted around by himself, finally remembering the name that was truly given to him by the people of Flevance. _Trafalgar Law._ He became a doctor, taking in faulty androids that were discarded and humanoid animals that hailed from the other side of space. T1 made a name for himself against the Universal Government, labeled for both death and deletion was he was notorious for. 

He didn't really seek vengeance against the Universal Government, even though they were the ones who commissioned RaKKa, it was the end of that. T1- or now known as Law - became a pirate as everywhere he went he was ridiculed for the fall of too many planets. The countless tattoos (on both his Flevant and android body) was not something easy. He stopped at one single planet that was ready to enter its final stages of production of androids, a different company that made Law's blood boil. 

_ShiROi_.

The planet, called earth, was experiencing nearly the same thing that Flevance had submitted to. Though what humans are known for are to be much more quick-witted than anyone is willing to give, the race was standing on its last legs as some people willingly gave their bodies to ShiROi to become androids. Law's ship, resting in the Exosphere of the planet, watched as they fought against machine brethren that wished to be like them. It was a needless war that caused too many problems. His com on the ship gave an achingly loud crackle that grated against his sensitive ears. " _Th-r--rrooguu-- years----- of ofofof---_ " Law turned to see one of the crewmates, Penguin, hit the com with a wrench and growl something under his breath.

Earth was nowhere similar to Flevance, with the greenery actually green and the air radiating warmth from the sun. It seems that it not only stopped rotating on its axis but just seemed to stop entirely. Frozen in space with not even a millimeter of movement worried the Flevant. The rotting buildings, bodies decaying into the ground as odd fungi Law has never seen sprouted out of the rotting bodies, animals of dull colors roaming and grazing, and so many other things disturbed Law deeply. Even back on Flevance, nothing fell apart so fast. The world only seemed to be very young, not even 20 million years old such as Flevance. His home planet was just of white with the fires burning a bright white. The smell of death is forever stuck in his nose, that sickly sweet smell that made your stomach turn.

Should he leave? Should he stay? Law didn't dwindle too long when his first mate announced they need more resources. It was pretty easy to steal one of the ships RaKKa used, seeing how most of them were looking for him at the time. A quick press of the button on the way towards the hatch began the long descent from the exosphere to the land. The machines he encountered were unbelievably violent the moment he, Penguin, and the first mate Bepo barely got one foot off the jet fighter they used. Law was thankful that he chose his android body to venture down soon after the small scuttle was over. His artificial skin was torn open and blackened oil spilled through, the nerve wires cut and singed. Penguin was worse for wear with his entire arm missing when he didn't move fast enough and a giant clever the machine was holding cut it off. 

Chunky wires and flying sparks made Bepo grimace as Law spit out a mouthful of oil. T1 is how he would be referred to when an android but other than that he was just another Flevant. T1 listened to the footsteps of other machines as they concealed themselves in the rubble of a falling apart building. So far they haven't encountered anyone that was worth killing besides the machines but they only really came here to harvest any parts they may need in the long run. The distinct noise of their jet fighters disassembling and soaring back up was echoing around the barren building as Bepo worked as fast as he could to repair Penguin. "Sorry Captain..." Penguin hissed, artificial teeth creaking as the nerve endings were repaired once the arm was securely in place.

T1 waved his hand and leaned against a wall that crumbled slightly against his back. The way the heart works is odd, T1 studying when he was still apart of RaKKa. T1 was lost in thought as he imagined the heart in front of him, labeled and everything. Picking out where the soul - or the "will" - is stored and using it as a clear film to keep the heart beating and working was one part of it. At first, he thought that wouldn't work without the brain but the more he researched, the more it made sense. The will isn't a cognitive thing to work with, even without the brain or the heart the person will still live on. Odd, T1 would muse as he tapped the air in front of him. The particles vibrate before lighting up into a screen, the light blue illuminating his face.

Yellow eyes were incandescent in the bioluminescent light, Bepo quietly conversing with Penguin as he was repaired. T1 tapped into a few files, pulling up the study of the human heart and reading intently. How interesting, though the heart differs in each race, they all work relatively the same. He closed out the screen and turned to the two, Bepo working on wrapping a bandage around the torn part of the artificial skin of the other android. Penguin's real name was H5, the fifth production of android in the health field, Penguin was just a code name but he preferred to be called that than H5. Bepo made a worrying noise, Law pushing himself off the wall to pat the polar bear on the head. "Don't worry Bepo-ya, we can repair it back on the ship." T1 helped Penguin up, using his Devil Fruit to scan how his health was. 

"Don't worry Captain, I did a maintenance check while Bepo was patching up my arm. I'm completely fine aside from my arm." Penguin answered before T1 could even open his mouth. T1 nodded and turned to the decayed entrance of the building, machines wandering about aimlessly. This planet was so odd, T1 found, most of the humans in the world gone with the others seeking what refuge they can. "Bepo-ya, can you do some research on this planet?" T1 turned to the polar bear that was helping Penguin off the dirty floor, the boiler outfit sleeve in tatters. "No can do Captain, there are jammers in the area that are stopping me from talking to Ikkaku!" 

T1 clicked the artificial tongue in his mouth, the fake flesh was torn and the oil oozing out slowly. "Is it an EMP?" Bepo shook his head and Law pat down the white clothes he wore, the dirt sliding off like it wasn't clinging to it in the first place. "If it was an EMP me and the Captain would be incapacitated right now." Penguin did have a point. "Could it be ShiROi?" T1 paused when Penguin said that, the android and polar bear exchanging worried looks. T1 tapped the air in front of him to open the screen, white latex gloves crinkling softly. A loud jarring error noise filled the empty room, the trio wincing as the red HUD bar opened up on the screen.

"Are you kidding?!" Penguin squeaked, shaking his head as Bepo floundered a bit. T1 was quick to put a silencer up, trying to camouflage the other two into the rubble nearby as the machines outside made a few robotic noises. "Captain! The burning from traveling from the Exosphere disabled your AFCS! You can't fight at the moment!" Bepo wailed, setting down Penguin behind the mountain of rubble to grab T1. T1 regrets forgetting his blade like a damn newbie and closes out the screen, fleeing with the polar bear to the silencer and leaning down on a knee and peaking out. A machine went flying and a few voices none of them recognized were heard.

A few glowing bullets were shot and another machine went flying, red and black flying everywhere. "I swear the ping showed up here!" A female voice shouted, a loud slam, and the earth beneath them shaking followed. T1 narrowed his eyes as a few figures in black stepped into the entranceway of the building. T1 put a finger to his mouth as he turned to face the trembling pair, shaking his head. "Are you sure it was here? I don't see anything." One of the figures said, crossing their arms over their chest. A female android with long pink hair that made T1 wince at color growled under her breath. 

"There's no way! I swear the jammer went off here!" She stomped her feet, storming into the room, and looking around. T1 scooted back and away from the edge of the rubble, Bepo sliding in front of him so he can repair himself if needed. "Captain..." Penguin whispered, his mechanical ears barely picking up the voice. "Bepo's got this so you focus on repairing your AFCS." T1 was tempted to snap at Penguin but that wasn't important at the moment. If T1 loses his body right now, not only will the other two not be able to get his heart but also die in the process of retrieving him. He slumped forward, closing his eyes as he accessed the main server of his body. 

Opening the interface was relatively easy but getting into the area he needs to be in was not. The black walkway was glitchy, colors sporadically changing with error signs ringing in his ears. _Damn_ T1 though, opening a HUD to try and fix the walkway. T1 clicked his tongue in disdain, setting the mini AI to hacking as he tried to get a closer look at the glitches. His body gave a sudden lurch and he paused the interface to pull himself out to see what's going on. He blinked a few times to clear his VCS before looking around, Penguin pressed against his side covering Bepo's mouth. "Sorry Captain..." Penguin whispered.

T1 rolled his eyes and went back to the interface, taking the glowing blade that showed off to the side to cut through the glitches. The AI blinked out after it finished hacking, a screen in a light shade of green popping up to show that he has access to the pathway now. T1 made his pace quick, the faster he moves the quicker he can fix this. The AFCS came into view and he broke into a jog, opening up two HUDs and setting two hacking AI's to begin hacking into the AFCS as he figured out where the break came from. He opened up a keyboard as a large screen popped up, typing in numbers to fix the number breaks that showed suddenly.

He could hear the sound of footsteps wandering around the building as the two searched for them. After what seemed like forever, Law managed to fix everything. He closed out the HUD and the main screen before leaving the interface. Penguin was making faces before it brightened up when T1 leaned on his haunches, the white dress shoes he was wearing creaking oh-so quietly. "I told you there was nothing here, it was probably a machine just trying to access the main server." The android next to the pink-haired one said. "You're just a SO dumbass, so quit complaining SO12." The other android huffed, jumping through the hole in the ceiling. 

T1 slid in front of Bepo, the android SO12 pouting her lips as she followed. There was a black veil that covered the bottom half of her face, doll black eyes narrowed in anger as they left the building. T1 stoop up once he was certain they were gone and dispersed the silencer, Penguin letting go of Bepo's snout. "Captain! We have to find an area that doesn't have jammers!" The polar bear huffed, patting down his boiler suit. "I know, but where are we going to find one without getting caught?" T1 patted down his clothing once more and looked around, staring holes into the hole in the ceiling. "I may know away but there's no guarantee we'll get away without a fight." T1 jumped onto the pile of rubble before jumping again. A quick boost for his double jump and he landed on the second floor.

Penguin and Bepo followed close behind, the trio making work to get to the top of the rotting building when they crossed someone they weren't hoping to cross. There on the fifth floor from the first were the two androids from earlier, the second android brandishing 3 swords. T1 jumped back when a bullet was shot at his foot, Penguin setting up a barrier to making sure Bepo didn't get shot. "What're you doing here?!" SO12 shouts, the small floating Gatling AI opening up to shoot more bullets. T1 brandished his treasured blade Kikoku to deflect the glowing bullets. "Oi, oi..." T1 huffed, raising his hands up in surrender. "We stopped by this planet to salvage some parts for an android we have aboard, no need to fight with us." SO12 bristled visibly. 

A smirk danced on T1 lips until the other unit spoke up. "T1, you are wanted for being a deserter of RaKKa!" Green hair was something he was not expecting, nor was the smirk on his lip fading into a grim frown. Three golden earrings peeked underneath the black blindfold, it's trimming painted gold, and the veil on the bottom half of his face was trimmed with gold also. "Ah, so what if I am?" Cocky. T1 ran the artificial tongue over his fake lips. Thank god he fixed his AFCS because if he didn't he would've been cut in half. "B34!" SO12 wailed, stomping her foot with a petulant look on her face. He barely managed to bring the sword up in time to block the onslaught of two blades, a foot stepping back to hold his place. 

B34 pulled back and brought his swords down over and over again, face unreadable as the female android behind him narrowed her eyes. "Captain!" The two behind him cried, Bepo holding Penguin back from jumping into the fray. T1 huffed, spitting the oil pooling in his mouth at the other android and stepping back a few paces. B34 rubbed the oil of their face, an angry huff leaving them. It was hard to tell which gender they were with the clothing they wore but T1 wasn't worried about that. He opened the palm of his hand and a blue film wrapped around the surrounding area. "I'm sparing you two, for now, so get lost." T1 brought Kikoku close before letting it rest on his shoulder and dematerialize into white pixels. 

"Room! Shambles." He twists his finger and the two androids in front of him disappeared. The shield dropped with an audible whir and Penguin nearly jumped his captain. "You can't be so reckless, Captain! What if you didn't fix your AFCS in time?!" Penguin had a frown on his face even as T1 pushed him away. "Be quiet, we need to move before more of them get here." They were on the move up the building again, this time their pace even faster than before. The black-haired android was not keen on staying here longer than necessary, but seeing how they can't contact anyone back on the ship, it's going to take much longer than he anticipated.

_This isn't supposed to happen, see?_

The words rattled in his head, making him wince as Kikoku sang Flevant words back. The nodachi was humming, a stray and old tune from thousands of years ago in Flevant. Damned sword. T1 listened closely as the birds(?) chirped, the green and brown trees hanging high and above head. "We'll have to seek refuge for a while, make an emergency notice that will send the second we find a secluded area." The captain explains as they stopped at the edge of the building. "But what about Penguin?" Bepo came up beside the android, making that face that made T1 nearly second guess himself. He turned his head away with a petulant look before answering.

"We have no choice. We may have to use an android to repair his artificial skin." Said android flinched and lowered his head, the tongue of his cap hiding his face. "Don't apologize, just make the message because I don't know if this area up here doesn't have any jammers." Penguin nods with a renewed determination and opened a HUD screen, tapping away with his one hand as he composed an urgent message. "Are the machines here actually machines?" Bepo asked, looking between the floor and the ground that was at least 10 stories away. "No, they're foreign AI trying to imitate humans." Came the answer.

T1 turned around and looked up at the sky, it a bright blue and the air tasting rather odd (weird how he has taste receptors, no?). Back on Flevance, the air was poisonous to every other race, with little oxygen to even keep a small goldfish alive and the air was mostly made of chloramine and mercury vapor. The ground, though white at a distance, was a gray shade mix of magnesium powder and aluminum powder. The planet was hazardous, and most that visited (even with oxygen supplies) contracted something. The planet was filled with renowned doctors (that T1 was a part of before he became a doctor) and white polished jewelry. It was no wonder that RaKKa was sent to monitor them, to understand how the Flevants operated under such harsh conditions.

The days 72 hours and nights just as long, taking 462 days to revolve around the star they called their sun it was a wonder how they even came into existence. They're dangerous beings that live longer than even the Giants on the plant Elbalf - living up to 1200 years. It was sad to watch the civilization die out but now only one person carries the blood of Flevance, not that T1 minded. Maybe he was out for vengeance, maybe he wasn't. It was so hard to tell with so many things going on in his mind. The way his parents look is still fresh in his eyes, though he is well over 100 now. Maybe some things are better left in the past.

A loud error noise made him let out a sigh. "Let go, they'll be back for us soon." T1 motioned for them to follow, casually jumping off the building. Though he looked like a human, there were some noticeable differences were only a few things. His canines are much sharper, more fanged like civilization. They were made to tear flesh if needed, and even after years and years of reproduction and the loss of these incisors, they still managed to stick around. his ears were pointed, only a little bit though, which made his hearing ten times better than a human's. And the most noticeable difference between Flevants and a majority of the other races (not including Giants and the Mer-people/Fishmen of Fish man Isle) the people of Flevance stood at staggering heights. 

Most heights ranging from 6"3' as the shortest and 10" as the tallest, they were classified as the second tallest race in all of the universe (or at least in the local galaxies they cross through). T1 thought it was weird that Humans never claimed for life, they seem to be ever-changing in who they want to be with them. Flevants pick the one they want to be with and spend the rest of their lives together, usually bearing the tribal mating tattoos they chose to represent each other as proof. Whatever. T1 bent at the knees as he landed, absorbing the shock with only a small tremor before shaking it off and standing straight. 

Penguin followed and then Bepo, the other android swearing under his breath at the hard jolt to his arm. "I saw a factory that seemed to be abandoned, I highly doubt they put jammers there." He surmised, turning to Bepo. "Take care of Penguin and get there. Make sure to put up a silencer and keep yourself concealed." Bepo scooped up Penguin, a worried look in his eyes. "What about you Captain?" "I'm going to see if I can find artificial skin. I'll be fine since I repaired the AFCS, but you need to get going now." He made a shooing motion before the polar bear dashed off to the factory.

 _How much worse can this get?_

T1 growled under his breath, wishing he had a damned Gatling AI as SO12 did. T1 found it funny how the Androids were using AI against AI. He rolled his shoulder before slipping into a rubble-filled alleyway between the building he jumped off of and the building next to it. Kikoku sang louder in his head, the words rolling smoothly and calmly. It was like the words were waxy, but the sword he uses is _of course_ cursed. T1 slipped through silently into a foresty clearing, more buildings that looked like businesses leaning against each other and rotting, the ground was sunken in enough to show a sewage system gushing freshwater, ankle-high cold water lapping at the dress-shoes. 

No signs of the AI anywhere which was great, but he needs to memorize his surroundings if he wants to get to that factory. He took his time to look around when a branch nearby broke. He dove into the brush of overgrown bushes, throwing up a silencer and peaking through the bright green leaves. The branches tugged and pulled at his skin but he was more worried about who the hell could be in the same area as him. "Ugh damn, I swore I saw him..." Came the soft voice, the same green-haired android from earlier pulling himself from the tree he was leaning against. How did T1 not see them by the tree?!

The android was none other than B34 but they looked banged up pretty bad, one of their legs was missing and oil was dripping from the wires that were saturated with sparks. T1 winced at the damage done but he can't pity the enemy. B34's clothing was somehow intact, the shorts that rode down to the middle of their thighs with a buckle hanging off with gold clips was odd, or the thigh-high clipped to his pants was still intact with no tears was a wonder too. They leaned down and grabbed the leg kicked in front of them, a white sword appearing for them to lean against. "AI 23..." They called.

An AI that looked like the Gatling AI from earlier floated next to the damaged android. "Run a diagnostic test." The bot made a confirming noise before it projected light in front of it, numbers flying across the screen that then dissolved into words and codes. T1 narrowed his eyes, getting rid of the silencer. "Health is at 42 percent, left leg is damaged, AFCS and motors not working, a logic virus may appear if you do not repair yourself," The AI spoke, closing out the projection. "Suggestion: call SO12 and have her bring you back." "No." "If nothing is done your body will fail, call SO12." B34 sighed and pushed away from the AI.

T1 noticed how the puddle of red oil grew and grew larger by the second, which made him feel bad. He'll bite his tongue and maybe gut himself later but maybe, just maybe if he's lucky, he can get this android to cover for them without the need of hacking. He didn't ponder a second longer and stood up, stepping from behind the bush and taking B34 by surprise. "Ah, B34... Am I lucky or what?" T1 smirked, stepping towards the blindfolded droid. The silence was terse between them, the prominent beeping noise of the oil moderator was loud between them. "You should get that fixed," T1 motioned to the leg.

B34 only had his head tilted at him before turning away. "Whatever, I was single-use anyway." That statement took him by surprise. He stopped in front of the male android, looking down at him with a frown on his face. 

" _So you are meant to face the same fate as me, how funny,_ " T1 spoke, the words rolling off his tongue into a sensual purr. 

"Yeah, I am." Good, this android understands.

_Maybe this was supposed to happen, how funny._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T1 - Tactical Class 1  
> SO12 - Scout Operator Class 12  
> H5 - Health Class 5  
> B34 - Battle Class 34  
> 


	2. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law finds that this android, B34, is desperate to leave but is collared down by the "commander" of ShiROi, and he understands what it means. Fate likes to play the cruelest tricks, no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Song of the Ancients - Popola from Nier the series, all rights to this song are owned by Platinum Games and Square Enix.

T1 looked down at the oil that now paints the sole of his white dress shoes red, a smirk dancing on his lips.

"Why don't we turn everything upside down and fix the mess they put us in?" B34 felt a sharp wind blow by, the veil lifting to show parted lips before it settled. "Are you afraid?" 

He is afraid.

"I was too, but nothing will fix itself if they find you expressing emotions." T1 bent down and picked up the leg, B34 reached to steal it back when a foot slick with red oil pressed against his chest and pushed him back into the water. T1 found pleasure in the gasp that escaped the male android below him. How dare they dress all the androids so fem? Command obviously doesn't care. Latex creaks in the silence between them, the foot pressing harder and harder until the metal of his body creaked. B34 brought the barely moving arm up to grasp T1's ankle but his grip is so weak that T1's nerve receptors don't even pick it up. 

The black thick lace gloves were so dark against the white of the slacks, the corset with the gold buttons digging into his sides. "Look at you, bowing down before me. It must hurt to be knocked down a peg or two, no? Well, it doesn't matter if you're single-use only, hm?" T1 was taunting B34, tempted to reach down and tear the veil away. He wanted to stomp his face in, listen to the sickening creak of metal breaking underneath his feet, to have the oil stain his white clothes red and give him color. To take his heart and crush it was an amazing feeling. "Is this fear? Is this death?" T1 mimics, voicing the thoughts running through B34's head. 

The metal rib cage groaned snapping and agonized scream coming from B34. T1 licked his lips, hating the feeling of not being able to taste human blood. T1 has tasted many, and so has his blade so this was nothing compared to the many other things he's done. Artificial muscle tore underneath the corset, the black loose clothes darkening as oil dripped through. T1 leaned down, still pressing his foot down and dragging the gloved hand through the red oil, smearing across exposed artificial skin before snatching the veil. The sound of fabric ripping was satisfying, his yellow eyes taking in the oiled mouth.

Red oil caked B34's fake teeth, sitting thickly on his tongue and dripping slowly down his chin. "How does it feel to die for the first time?" He wouldn't answer, not that he could. T1 took his chin before shoving it to the side. He found great joy in this, holding up the fabric in front of B34. "Cannot speak the truth, just like you cannot see it." T1 spits lifting his foot and slamming it back down. This is what it is to be a true Flevant, to be cruel to the enemy until their dying breath and even then he would do more if he could. Metal creaked loudly before giving way with a loud squeal, B34 screaming out until his voice gave out. Artificial muscle tore open and oil gushed, the beeping getting louder and louder until T1 thought he was going to claw his own hearing receptors out. 

He pulled his foot out of the other androids stomach, most of his shoe caked red with the oil. T1 looked down at the dying android, a smirk dancing on his lips. "I... I want-wa-want to live...." B34 whispered, his voice box glitching. T1's frown disappeared, his yellow eyes narrowed in disgust. Want. "Want? WANT?!" T1 spat, lips pulled back into a feral look. He dropped down over B34, knees sliding around in the oil as he grabbed the androids throat with both his hands. A choked noise left the android, a hand loosely hanging onto his wrist. A bloody smile was on B34's face, the oil bubbling behind his lips as the beeping drove T1 insane. He could hear his teeth creak in his mouth, so frustrated beyond belief that an android such as the one below him would give up so easily. 

"WHY?! WHY DO YOU GIVE UP SO EASILY?!" T1 roared, picking up the android and slamming him back against the ground. B34 tightened his grip, the black lace gloves encasing the hand ripping open violently. "Be-be-becau-cau-cause... I-I-i-IIIII-i-I have no ch-choi-choice-choice...." B34's voice was nearly unrecognizable. T1 felt the fury lick up inside him, the tune Kikoku was singing becoming unbalanced, the notes swinging left and right as he tightened his grip. "No choice?! NO CHOICE?!" T1 wanted to sink his teeth into the fake skin and rip it apart, tear out the wires hiding underneath the artificial muscle. Suddenly he stopped his grip loosening for B34 enough to speak. A single fake tear fell from his eye, hunched over the slowly dying android.

Why was he acting like this? Is it because T1 has suffered the same fate as him? To be disposed of so easily because they have already accomplished what has expected of them? Is it because he watched his own entire race die before him without being able to stop it? WHY?! T1 growled as his systems began to overheat from the unusual amount of stress he was putting on his body. When was the last time he lost his cool like this? "M-my race-race-race is dead. I-I-I am-a-am the last of it---" B34 broke off into a fury of coughs, oil splattering across T1's crazed face. "T-they-th-they took my body-- forced mee-e-me." The way his lips parted with each glitchy word made T1 realize his mistake. The grip around his wrist loosened before falling to the chest caked in red.

T1 pulled away with a horrified face. Never, in his long life, has he killed someone because he failed to do something in his own life. The beeping came to a stop and T1 looked around. He stood up, completely forgetting the whole reason he let Bepo and Penguin runoff. The reason hit him like a ton of bricks and he smacked himself in the face, taking the AI that was nearby and tearing it apart, taking out its memory card, and wiping what had happened in the last few minutes, and repairing it. Now, he needs to clean himself off in the nearby spring of water and find the shit he needs. What the hell made him snap like that? Was it the fact the android was too similar to him? Was it because of Kikoku? No, it couldn't be because of his own sword. He splashed around in the water a bit, red floating over the water in a waxy, oily film.

_Disgusting._

T1 let the water slide off his clothing, welling into fat drops of oily red and splash in the spring as the AI floated over the dead body of the android. Whatever. He gathered what he needed and began to leave when he stopped in his tracks, turning to look over his shoulder. The Gatling AI was floating behind him. "Proposition," It starts, T1 motioning his head for it to continue. "B34 does not wish to go back, take him with you." "Oh?" Even after he killed the poor bastard, the AI must have pieced together the fact that he killed him. "What do I gain from this?" He asks, turning to face the Gatling AI. "Information concerning Project RaKKa and ShiROi." T1 tilts his head back to ponder for a moment, eyes narrowed at the machine. "Agreed. But here is another proposition I expect you to hold up." 

"Agreed. What is this proposition?" "If I take B34, you will no longer report anything back to ShiROi. I will hold regular interface checks two times a day for a maximum of two hours. Understand?" Simple enough, if this AI is a backstabber, he disposes of it and holds B34 hostage. Most of this will benefit him in the long run. "Agreed." Came the answer he wanted. "Good, now fetch the body. I can't carry it with this stuff." He lifted his full arms full of metal and fake skin. The Gatling AI makes a note and hurries off to grab the dead body of B34, oil running down the black boots in an eerie way. What is good in the universe anyway?

B34 was just a shell at this point, but what does it matter to T1? Kikoku sings the tune so familiar to him, the words in ancient Flevant hitting home in ways that hurt him. 

_Kuwata tsunowo vralai,_

Its words soothe him and pain him at the same time as he walked, the soft noise of the AI floating beside him while carrying the body of B34 was the only thing keeping him company. It was a long way to the factory, but he will make it.

_Tsuriji pfuralekai,_

He thought he was immune to this. The hardships of failure of not getting what one wants. He thought he gave up on emotions. The feeling of his hands shaking with fear and anger. _Fear._ A disgusting word that made him sneer. Kikoku sang louder to overturn his thoughts, the sweet melody of the ringing and soft noise of the strings being plucked drift through him. It's been years since he has heard this tune, so used to the words followed by silence. He shook his head and continued his pace, not once letting his mind wander. If only...

_Kwondzuvai undovartsu wronduwail,_

The earth was hollow beneath his feet, he can tell something is hiding there. Something is calling to him, screaming for him to help. It's a nagging feeling that overrides the sweet tune of Kikoku's voice, the Flevant words drowned out. He ignores it though, even if it feels like the hands of the rotting corpses of the dead are trying to pull him into the ground. The leg severed from B34 bumped against his side. "Proposition: would you like the quickest way to the factory?" "Yes." A HUD screen appeared before him with a map, a bright blue marking with coordinates on it, and a white marking showing their current position. A line of dots showed up and connected to each marking. "This is the fastest way to get to the factory." The AI closed out the screen and sent the coordinates to T1. 

He nods and continues his walking, looking around now and then. That feeling sent chills up T1's spine, unnerving in too many ways. T1 waited for Kikoku's voice to reappear, the dull humming of the sword tuning back into melodies and words.

_Tjortetei jeki liago,_

The melody washed away that nagging feeling as he cut through decayed buildings, the greenery winding through and up the rotting cobblestone and brick. It was beautiful to look at something so full of life, but it was a reminder of how useless the Universal Government is. White blooming flowers that were obviously not native to earth caught his eye, making him pause in his step. Albino flowers, is how someone else would have looked at them with the entirety of the plant was white. From the petals all the way to its leaves was white. "The flower is called Ixourlelas in its scientific name. Its given name is called-" "Sleeping Ambrosia, yes I know." T1 cut off the AI and kept walking. The machine floated after him as he got closer and closer to the area he needed to be in. My, was he in for a rude awakening when his two crewmates see what he's done.

Earth was odd, T1 found. Sleeping Ambrosia - or better known as Ixourlelas - is an albino flower only native to Flevance. Its permeable smell made humans sleepy, which was why it's called Sleeping Ambrosia. In medicinal practices, T1 would take the entirety of the flower and use it all for sleeping benefits. From the petals being crushed into powder, the leaves used as a tea, stem, and roots turned into a paste made for both ingestion and a simple salve, it was a great flower to work with. But he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that a Flevant plant was on earth boggled him.

_Jiunmata ivelischpfuli,_

He paid no mind to it to continue traveling. T1 was so close when he heard noises, the sound of what was possibly androids fighting against AI. He peeked around the corner of a building by the rotting factory and his eyes widened. Bepo was fighting against a group of search androids, Penguin behind him trying his hardest to put up a barrier to hold back the swarm of androids. T1 spared no thought as he summoned Kikoku, the blade singing through the air as he rushed in. Kikoku was singing praises in Flevant as he hacked away at some of the androids, some of them crying out as Bepo cried out. "Captain!!"

_Neftyoma sorepiyamei,_

T1 steadied himself as he took care of the rest, body thrumming with the rush of battle. Kikoku was singing loudly now, voice a sweet tune as it drank in the blood of the androids. He turned and ushered the two up without a word, rushing into the factory to lay low for a while. "Captain! We were so worried you got caught!" Bepo cried, flopping against a nearby rusted wall as they came to a stop in the factory. Penguin set himself up against the polar bear, letting out a sigh of relief as T1 hacked into the server left on in the building to lock the door. "I'm assuming you two got a little careless, no?" "Sorry Captain..." Penguin apologized, lowering his head. 

_Schijiyako alefni fatalliliya_

The AI beside him the was hidden in the dark made a pinging noise. Bepo jumped to his feet with a loud noise, Penguin letting out a noise of complaint. Light from the AI flickered on, blinding the three before their eyes settled. "CAPTAIN!" Bepo snapped, pointing at the android body that was being set on the ground. "Hush," T1 waved a tattooed hand at him. "Here, fix Penguin, and then we can worry about this one." Bepo caught the few things tossed at him before making another noise. He was fixed with a harsh look and he jumped to work to fix Penguin. T1 sat down next to the damaged body, staring at it passively. 

"Captain, is there a reason why you took one of their bodies?" Penguin asked as his artificial skin was replaced. Well, this was completely different from what he was expecting. "Yes, this one can help abolish the Android project that has been launched across the Universe and attack the Universal Government," T1 explains, opening the corset that encased the damaged body once Bepo was done repairing the other android. "What did you do to him?" Bepo looked at the oldest there, but T1 never answered.

_Nic'hpisfa unhoreselye_

They were all quiet as Bepo got to work on fixing the metal frame of the body, the ringing of the hammer against metal, and Kikoku's sweet melody lulling him to sleep almost. The AI floated around B34 as he was repaired, leftover artificial flesh being used along with other miscellaneous things. "We have oil right?" "Penguin can salvage it from the android bodies outside if he's careful enough." Penguin stood up and patted down his boiler suit, giving a thumbs up with a smile. "I'm right on it, give me a few and I'll have enough ready." Bepo nodded, going back to piecing together the artificial muscle.

"What's going to happen to this world?" Bepo asked softly, eyes sad in the light the AI was projecting. "I don't know Bepo-ya..." T1 shook his head with a shrug, looking down at the earrings that glimmered brightly. Penguin came back a few moments later with a few canisters full of red oil, setting them down beside Bepo and resting back against the wall. "Can you see if you can get in contact with Ikkaku?" Penguin opened his mouth but was interrupted. "Negative." The two turned to the Gatling AI. "An EMP radio jammer was set in most of Earth's areas, the possibility of contacting people outside the EMP or in the atmosphere is... 2%." 

Chances are very low it seems, but T1 can figure out a way.

_Otrajain aforeje kurasolda  
_

T1 let out a sigh as Penguin made a disgruntled noise, Bepo working quietly. A soft whirring noise came from the body, T1 turning and looking down with forlorn eyes. Where did everything go wrong? A creaking noise pulled T1 from his spiraling thoughts, Bepo pulling his reddened paw from the skin that was repaired. B34's mouth creaked open, the fake tongue worming around a bit over the red teeth. Bepo took a cloth and wiped away the blood, a solemn look on his face. "Wh-where am I?" Came the voice they were all waiting for. Bepo let out a yelp and cowered behind T1 as B34 shot up from where he was laying.

T1 summoned Kikoku and pointed the tip at his neck, Penguin jumping up when a sword was inches away from his neck. "Proposal," The AI floated over to the green-haired android, a light shining through his body. "Saying your regards to the people who saved you are most welcomed." T1 lowered his sword as the purple-hilted sword dispersed into white particles. B34 turned to T1, the blindfold hiding his surprised eyes.

_Towari hatasei mic'hatasei tsufrallai_

The tune rang through them both, Kikoku's blade winking in the dim light of the factory. "You're welcome," T1 spoke, breaking the tense silence between them. "What're you going to do with me?" A sigh came from T1 stood up, towering over the human android. "Saving you. I find you the most interesting to leave you here, so in turn, we will fight with you against ShiROi for information." "Okay... but how are you going to stand up against Command if you only have three people?" A snicker came from Penguin, Bepo hissing something out at him. "Captain is a Tactical android, meant for both support and battle. With his Devil fruit, no one stands a chance against him." Penguin smirked, eyes hidden by the cap he wore.

T1 reached forward, grabbing the blindfold, and pulled B34 forward. "You won't be needing these anymore." B34 pulled against the hand, a loud tear residing between them. Striking green eyes with full dark lashes blinked at him, brows delicately arched furrowed in a grimace. "How odd, they put more details into you than us..." T1 grabbed his chin, turning B34's head to the side. "Let go of me!" He snaps at the older, making no move to be overly violent. A voice drifts through his head, a sweet tune with Flevant words lost to him calming him.

_Otrajain aforeje kurasolda_

"I would like to further look at your body, but for now we should pinpoint your true body." T1 let go of the android and looked at the AI. "Open your interface, I would like to look at your restricted files." The AI leaned forward and a HUD appears, T1 tapping away at the screen as B34 watched. "I know where it is..." Was spoken softly, B34 forcefully closing the HUD. B34 received a sharp look from T1, looking back just as sharp. "In the mall, there's an elevator that leads underground. I've spent years looking for the key but never found it, and hacking it's out of the question - I've tried." He raised both of his hands with a shrug and shook his head.

T1 eyed the glimmering earrings that swayed with each shake.

_Towari hatasei mic'hatasei tsufrallai ilja_

B34 turned away, fixing his clothing before stalking forward to the door on the other side of the room. "If resources are what you are looking for, your best shot is in the furnace." The door slid open and the three followed him. The AI floats beside B34, a light shining the way for them. "We're in a restricted area so I would avoid doing anything stupid because the next time they pinpoint you they will kill you." A snort left T1 as the sweet melody of Flevant words rolled between soft hums. "How human of you." Came the reply. B34 let the jab slide off his back as he continued walking. "You Flevants are the same, ya know?" T1 sharpened his gaze, Penguin and Bepo shuddering.

B34 let out a choked noise as his hand wrapped around his throat, T1 pinning him against the wall as his eyes glowed a bio-luminescent yellow. He was caged between the taller body and the wall, chin tilted up to look into those eyes that made him tremble uncharacteristically. B34 recoiled his head when T1 leaned closer, a predatory gaze running over him. "Enlighten me then, human." B34 gasps, arms trembling as he pushed against the metal chest. "I was friends with a Flevant, her name was Kuina! She acted just like you," Words choked off when T1 tightened his grip. "Captain! You'll kill him again if you do that!" 

_Ullilya kojijichatjukaijai-wa nyame fretsumekri fretsumekri linganmai_

Kikoku purred at the violence, T1 clicking his tongue as he pulled away. B34 slid down the wall in a gasping heap, body shaking as he willed himself to try and stand up. T1 watched as B34 glanced away from him.

Lovely.

The rest of the way was quiet until they reached the furnace area B34 had mentioned. The area was sweltering hot with molten metal crawling slowly below the suspended bridge they crossed. Android bodies missing or partly covered in artificial flesh littered the entire floor, Kikoku humming louder now. A loud chime rang from the AI, B34 turning to face them as a HUD projected from the AI. "Come in B34, can you hear me?" "Yes, I can hear you SO12." A sigh came from the screen that showed the girl from earlier. "Good, how is the search coming along?" T1, who had Kikoku resting on his shoulder, tilted the blade to shine red in the molten light.

"Nothing yet, I'll update you if anything comes up," "About that..." SO12 looked down. "We found the key, I have it hidden away but the Mall just became restricted and G-class androids are there now. I know you've been planning to AWOL and desert but you should reconsider..." Her voice was soft, saddened even. T1 almost felt a ping of pity. "B34, I'll give you the key but you know what this means, right?" B34 nods, eyes looking at the ground. "Mm... I'll figure out a way but for now don't let anyone know. I'm sure B2 can do something to help you, I'll send you his coordinates to talk to him." B34 opens a separate HUD, typing a bunch of numbers before closing it out.

"Thanks, this line will no longer be used. I'll be using 245834 to communicate with you from now on." "Okay." And that was the end of the conversation. "So... you were planning to go AWOL, even if it meant you would die in the process?" Penguin asked, sparing a glance at T1. "Yes, Kuina gave me something that I have to bring back to someone." "Then hurry up, we've already spent too long here. Forget the supplies, I'll find another planet but listen here..." B34 looked up, face passive. "Join me. If you do, you'll be free to roam back and forth between this body and your original, free of restrictions and everything else that may be holding you back, but...

You will wear this marking." Penguin showed his arm to see a smiling face, black ink standing out on the flesh. "Both bodies." T1 interrupts, B34 snapping his mouth closed. He ponders for a moment, green eyes sliding close. "And what of SO12?" "We leave her alone in exchange for all information on ShiROi and RaKKa." "Deal."

_Ulreri manja huteharraku-mu harirch lahadachfei lahadachfei shindulhwo._

T1 smirked, letting Kikoku dissipate. "Good. Now we will seal the deal then." T1 grabbed B34, a startling noise leaving the android. B34 fought back against him, Bepo making concerned noises about how T1 has been rather violent as of late. B34 crashed to the floor with a growl, T1 summoning an inking kit and calling over Penguin. The android hesitated before coming over, watching as T1 wrenched open the black corset and black clothes. B34 thought his arm was going to snap in half when the was turned onto his stomach. His eyes widened and he began struggling even more as Penguin readied the inkwells.

"What're you doing?! Let go of me!!" B34 snapped, trying so hard to throw T1 off of him. A hand ran down his back, arching away from the touch. He opened his mouth to spit out insults when the needle pierced into his back with no warning, a scream spilling from his throat as the nerves in his back alight with pain. "No going back now. I own you." T1 whispers as he leans down, the words dripping with venom and murderous intent. Artificial tears gathered in his eyes, more pained cries leaving him as the needle repetitively pierced into his back. The needle left behind black lines dripping with red oil, T1 tempted to lick it up and savor the taste.

B34 clawed at the ground from where his hands were pinned, T1 pulling away to relish in the tear-streaked face. Tears rolled down his face in fat drops, the screams like music to his ears that increased with each swipe of the towel. "STOP!!" B34 wailed, artificial saliva dripping down his chin as more crocodile tears ran down his face. The saliva was tinged red, a color pretty on his skin. T1 wanted to make this android scream more, to hear him beg to stop until he couldn't use his voice anymore. Broken sobs left B34 underneath him, the circle of the tattoo barely finished. "Don't stop, keep going until it's done." 

"But-" "No buts, he asked for this." T1 knew he was being cruel, but those screams that spilled so prettily from slick lips did things to him. Penguin nods and continues, Bepo covering his ears so he won't have to listen to the echoing cries. Impulsive. He tightened his grip on the androids wrists until his hands stopped clawing at the ground. He was gasping noisily, choked sobs and broken wails leaving his lips as the tears kept coming.

Soon a small puddle of artificial fluids was under B34's chin, T1 smiling down with a crazed look in his eyes. The stems of the tattoo were done, now at that was left were the eyes and smile. "Do the eyes last," T1 ordered over the cries, taking the hands he was holding and pulling at them a little. B34's eyes went wide, a blood-curdling scream leaving his slack jaw as he felt nerves pull and pop underneath his skin. He couldn't even move, legs pinned beneath T1's and arms pinned above his head. The grip on his wrists loosened, one hand pulling away to put pressure on the back of his neck.

He can feel the needle bury itself deep into his skin, pushing into the artificial skin as pricks of oil mixed with ink. T1 watched as the towel stained red and black wiped away at the smile, his smirk widening into a grin as he ran his tongue over his lips. It feels amazing to bring pain to someone like him. B34 thought his voice box was going to break, his systems heating up at the stress put on him. The worst of it hit him, the needle pushing in and swirling around made white-hot pain shoot through him like an EMP blast. His head shot back, the loudest scream he could muster leaving him in a flurry of coughs and gagging. 

T1 relished that scream, committed to memory, as B34 thrashed beneath him. He was begging for Penguin to stop, tears and saliva mixing as he cried out. Gasps made T1 shudder, a noise that gave him such a sick high. B34 was crying loudly, dissolved into sobs and screams. Penguin was done now, wiping away the ink and oil. T1 dismissed the kit and got off B34, smirking down at him. He dropped to a knee and grabbed a fistful of green hair. Dazed eyes slowly looked at him as he whispered those few words in Flevant.

" _Welcome to the crew._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes will be fixed.


	3. In charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B34 hates how Law has been to him so far, but now that he is free from the clutches of command, he is more than ready to raise hell and get the key he's looking for. All Law does is watch.

B34 groaned as bandages were wrapped around his chest and back, Penguin whispering apologies to him as T1 looked around the furnace. "I have to return to the bunker, I can only bring you all so far with me." B34 looked up at his now captain, catching how his eyes glint viciously in the light. "And what are you going to do when you get to the "bunker"?" T1 asks as B34 pushed away the hands helping him button his corset. "Give a false report and get rid of the EMP surrounding the mall." T1 nods and watches as the android gets to his feet. "A silencer is your best option to follow me unless you want to get me killed." A gloved hand ran through green strands, Penguin frowning.

Three blades appeared on the android's back, one voice, in particular, singing Flevant words to Kikoku in a sweet tune. The blade had a white saya, gold trimming winking brightly. The other two blades spoke a language he was unfamiliar with, black rushing off in waves on one of the blades. The last blade was quiet, a deep hum echoing around it as the swords spoke in harmony and chaos at the same time. "Interesting swords..." T1 muses, reaching out to touch them when a hand smacked away his. "I wouldn't do that unless you wanna lose a hand." It sounded much like a challenge but it wasn't, as far as T1 could tell. B34 didn't give them a moment before he started moving, a silencer casually thrown over them.

T1 rolls his eyes at the childish act and follows, the other two followings. B34 winced at the pain in his back but pushed forward. He looks down from where they were now standing, the drop was most definitely able to kill all of them if they aren't careful. "Oi," He starts at the AI, T1 noting how he pulls the extra cloth from his shorts. "Make sure they don't die on the way down." The Gatling AI makes a noise of affirmation, Bepo covering his mouth as to not shout at their new member. B34 tied the blindfold and veil before latching on to the AI, jumping down. T1 and Penguin follow, Bepo being dragged by the younger android.

The wind whistled in their ears, all of them floating down at a rather fast pace than T1 was used to. Once they landed on the ground, with a few stumbles, they were on the move once more. B34 was fast for a Battle-class android, T1 found as the two behind him struggle to keep up. It made him wonder how long it would take to get to the area they are heading to. The sudden stop of B34 nearly made the other two crash into him. "Careful..." He says, eyeing T1 through his blindfold. He steps forward and the first android turned to him. It was a woman with tangerine orange hair, her face completely exposed.

"B34!" She smiles and lowered the staff she had pointed at him. "G12, you're okay?" The female android nods. "Yeah, Pero- uh, SO12 found B2 and is reconciling with him." G12 leans on the staff she planted into the ground. "That's good. Do you have...?" "Yeah, I have it." She fished around the pocket of the shorts she wore before handing a glinting key to B34. "Be safe, okay? And if those three try something you let me know." T1 blinked, confused about how she knew they were there. "Here's the report." B34 sighs, handing in the fake report he'd been working on while on the way there. G12 nods and takes it before letting them through. T1 went to open his mouth but the look he got from B34 made him think twice before saying anything. So much for heading to the bunker.

The mall was dilapidated and full of nature, trees shooting through the roof with thick, gnarly roots covering things. Grass pushed through the cracks in the floor, wildflowers and other plants blooming in the green light. Moss laid on everything, metal rusted and water dripping down from the ceiling. Up a small flight of stairs was an elevator that still seemed to be active. B34 motions for them to follow as he steps up the stairs. T1 narrowed his eyes as he pushed the key into one of the compartments next to the doors. "Hopefully nothing was touched down here..." B34 whispered as the doors slide open. It was a tight squeeze in the elevator as they got on, B34 pushed against T1 as Bepo pushed himself inside. 

The doors closed and a florescent light flickered above. B34 pulled off the fabric covering his face, the AI floating above them all taking it out of his hands. T1 looked down at the android pressed into his chest, noting how uncomfortable B34 looked. A ding made all of them jolt as the doors open. B34 was the first one out, stumbling a bit before looking around. T1 looked around in surprise. In front of them was a glowing blue lake of water, Sleeping Ambrosia's floating. "A natural preservant from Flevance... how'd this get here?" T1 asked, stepping towards the lip of the lake. "Yeah. Kuina brought this with her to preserve something. She stole my body from command before she died..."

B34 looked into the lake, a sad look on his face. "I see..." T1 hums. B34 stepped into the water, the surface rippling. T1 told the other two to wait for them before following after B34 under the water. Everything was much clearer under the surface, a thick murky film hiding at the top. B34 didn't even spare a glance at his captain as he swam forward through thick white foliage of Sleeping Ambrosia bushes. T1 followed after him with a solid frown. He pushed away from the brush with a tattooed hand, eyes widening at the sight of what was sprawled before him. B34 was suspended above a human body blanketed with white plants, the face looking exactly like B34. "See? They knew my body was down here and that's why we looked for the key." B34 set his feet down on the ground and smiled.

"Is this... is this your name?" T1 asks as he bends down to pick up a thin bar of gold. A name was punched into it. Roronoa Zoro. B34 nods. "I don't want you to call me B34 anymore." B- Zoro said, pulling away the vines of the flowers. The plants float to the surface, T1 watching in silence. "I see. And this area doesn't have a jammer?" Zoro shook his head, pulling off more vines that were snared around the wrists of the body. "How old is this body?" "Well over fifty-years-old. It still looks like when this all happened..." Those fake green eyes were soft, staring down at his body with a forlorn look in his eyes. 

_"Zoro! Take your little sister and hide!" His father shouts, shoving a little girl with bright pink hair into his arms._

_He was barely 18 when this all happened. His father's black hair was a mess, sticking together in clumps as sweat beads on his forehead. "Mihawk! Where are the kids?!" Another voice shouts, the sound of chairs being knocked over in the kitchen echoing loudly. "In here, you fool!" Mihawk snaps, bending down to his son's height. "Listen, Shanks and I are going to leave and fight to protect the town. Take Perona and run away as fast as you can." "B-But father!" Perona sobs, tears running down her cheeks in big drops. "I don't want you to die! You and papa will die!" She squeals, fighting to get out of her older brother's grip. "Hush, me and Shanks will be fine. Take this sword, it'll keep you safe when needed," A sword with a luminous purple saya was pushed into his hands, his father's touch lingering. "This is Enma, don't use this unless you have to, okay?"_

_Zoro nods, holding onto the sword tightly. "Okay..." Zoro whispers, holding his sister even tighter. He was pulled into a tight hug the was very uncharacteristic of their father, his grip tight and warm. "Please..." Mihawk whispers. "Stay safe. I'll find you soon." He and Perona were ushered out the door, Mihawk holding his black claymore tightly as the fires in town burn brightly. "Damned aliens! Leave this place!" Shanks shouts, his red hair glossy with sweat. Zoro swallowed around the lump in his throat, Perona sobbing in his arms. "RUN!" Mihawk shouts at them, his eyes catching Zoro's. He sets down his little sister, grabbing her hand tightly and running. "PAPA!!" She screams, her words echoing over the roars of the sweltering flames. Zoro bites his lips as he runs faster through the town, his sister barely able to keep up._

_"NO! Go back! We can't leave them!" She sobs, pulling on her brother's arms. "We can't go back!" Zoro snaps, a drop of water hitting Perona's red cheeks. Her eyes widen in surprise, tears flying onto her face as her brother runs. The sound of falling buildings, people's screams for help, the screams of the red flames, everything, was quiet in her ears. Her brother, who was the strongest boy she knew, was crying. "Zoro…" She said quietly. He shakes his head, his hand holding hers tighter. Perona bites her lip, more tears running down her cheeks as she pushes herself to run faster. She cries loudly as they run together, pulling her hand away to cover her head as shrapnel falls from above head. Zoro tries to bite back the dry sobs as he runs, nearly tripping and falling when the ground shook with a tremor._

_Buildings collapsed around them as they fell, Perona scraping her knees on the asphalt roads. She was pulled up hastily, on her feet in moments before she was running again. Zoro wouldn't let go of her hand this time, holding as tightly as he could as they ran. Blood splashed under their feet, a few people who had scorched skin and bleeding wounds running with them. "Where are we going?!" Perona cried, the tears won't stop falling from her cheeks. Zoro shook his head, blinking harshly as he cried silently. His bottom lip trembles, but he won't cry out._

_They ran for days, only stopping when they thought the coast was clear. They were bruised all over, skin sunburnt and peeling, hands shaking, lungs burning... They were in the middle of a desert, the people who had followed them covered in bandages from a doctor they managed to save. He was a small reindeer that everyone looked at weirdly but accepted his help nonetheless. Zoro was leaning against the rock formation they were camping near, eyes tired as he stares out over the dunes. The sun was beginning to set, his sister sitting beside him holding the stuffed animal Shanks had given her closely. The reindeer had approached them holding out bandages, a sad look in his eyes. "Can I patch you up?" He asks softly, pulling the both of them out of their reverie. Perona nods and lets him slather on a balm and wrap it up with gauze._

_Zoro shook his head but was pinched, forced to relent and be patched up. "..." Zoro holds his lips together in a tight frown as the stars began to show in the sky. "Oi! Don't be mean to the poor girl!" A voice cries, the sound of a girl being shoved onto the rocky ground catching their attention. Zoro lifts his head to see a girl with long tangerine orange hair being helped up by a woman with long platinum-blue hair. They looked nearly alike in stature, the only difference was their voices and hair. "Leave us alone!" The woman snaps, blood dripping down her arm. "It's your guys' fault all of this happened!" Perona screams at them to shut up and leave them alone. The people disperse into little groups and the pair approached them. "Thanks, they would've killed us." The older woman of the two says, patting the reindeer on the head._

_"Mm..." Zoro hums, not really caring. "Here..." The orange-haired girl said, holding out an odd fruit to Perona. "This is for helping us! My name is Nami and this is my sister Nojiko." Perona hums as she greedily ate the fruit, only to retch loudly and stick out her tongue. "EW!!" She squeals, licking the sleeve of her tattered shirt to rid the taste. Nami winces and apologized quickly. Zoro shook his head, turning to look back out over the desert. Perona stopped her little pessimist act to look at her older brother, quiet. "Do you think they're okay?" She whispers, leaning against her brother's leg as he stands. "I don't know..." Zoro answers, eyes glassy in the light that filtered through. Wind blows across the desert, skin burning. Perona lowered her eyes. "What are you two? you aren't human."_

_Nojiko rubbed her arm, the blood still oozing down her arm. "We're overseers. Androids. There are others just like us but we seem to be the only ones left now." Nojiko explains softly, sighing. Nami pulled her knees up to her chest and looked away. "Oh, okay. Sorry I can't help." The reindeer lower the bandages and turned away, getting ready to leave when Zoro stopped him. "What's your name kid?" "Um... Chopper." Chopper plays with his hooves. "Alright, Chopper, think you can stay safe?" He nods eagerly, eyes sparkling. "Okay, then you can stay with us then." He started crying, which took them all by surprise. "T-thank you so m-much!" He sobs, clinging to Zoro's leg. The soft smile that was on his lips made Perona feel much better, her eyes were soft. "We'll be leaving in the morning. Hopefully, we can get away from whatever the hell is chasing us."_

_"The government is supposed to be sending more reinforcements from ShiROi," Nojiko says, taking them by surprise. "ShiROi?" "You haven't heard? ShiROi is a project that was put in place to monitor humans, to study and preserve complex life." Nami explains as she stands up. "But, they have another one set in place so we might not get reinforcements at all. RaKKa is studying Flevance right now and they seem to be suffering from a weird disease that's killing off the populace." Perona winces, hugging the stuffed animal tighter. "What does that mean?" Perona asks, looking worried. "We might not be able to save Earth at all, sadly. The most he can do is hope the government is fast enough to send reinforcements." Nojiko answers, crossing her arms. Zoro bites his lips, swallowing loudly._

_"Okay..." Perona answers._

_The sun's rays beat down on them as they traveled, Zoro using his sword to keep himself upright. Perona didn't seem to be faring too well either, leaning heavily against Nojiko as Nami carried Chopper. His body burned and was sore, but he kept moving. They were almost out of the desert. "We're almost there..." Zoro said, his arm gave out. He fell into the sand, it kicking up around him in a cloud. His vision was spotty as his sister cried out, pulling away from Nojiko to stumble over. "Get up! You said we're almost there!" Her voice was scratchy and parched. Zoro winced at how dirty she looks. "Sorry." He apologizes, pushing himself out of the sand. Nojiko helped him up and they continued onward. A few people died on the way, Chopper pronouncing them dead and then moving on._

_When they reached the city, it was waterlogged and nearly unrecognizable. People cried, water rushing in Zoro's ears as he looked forward in horror. Beings made of medal holding machines wandered around, some floating even. He thought he was going to faint. They barely managed to find an animal to kill and eat, even clean water, and now everything looks like this. Chopper whimpered, rubbing his eyes as some people panicked. Nojiko took Perona's shoulder, shaking her head._

_They spent nearly a whole year in that damned desert. His sister had apparently eaten a Devil Fruit and gained profound abilities, but even that right now isn't enough to save them. "What do we do?" Perona weeps, looking at her brother with tears in her eyes. She cried harder at the sight of her brother stunned, his eyes wide and mouth agape. His green hair caressed his nose, earrings muddy and scuffed. "We'll have to fight," Nami says, balling her hands into fists. A machine spotted them and Zoro was nearly launched into the water. Perona screamed when he was thrown into the air, his screams causing everyone to panic. Chopper was in action in moments, his body changed into a lanky and taller version of himself as he jumps to catch Zoro._

_Zoro raised Enma just in time to block the attack meant to kill Chopper, both of them slamming into the ground. Rubble flies up into the air as Nami cried out, shoving people out of the way as more machines moved to attack. Zoro groaned and pulled himself out of the ground, Chopper asking if he was okay. "I'm fine, wha' 'bout you?" Zoro asks, spitting out a mouthful of blood. Chopper barely answered when Nojiko went flying above them. Chopper got up to go help her as Zoro climbs out of the ground. He was too weak to fight. He rolled out of the way as a cleaver slammed down into the ground, a splinter running through the ground. "Stupid humans!" A voice overhead shouts, a sword slicing right through the machine above Zoro. The tip of the blade barely touched Zoro's nose._

_A woman standing on one of the buildings jumps down, landing on the machine and pulling out the blade._ _"Do you have a death-wish or somethin'? Jeez..." She scoffs, looking down at Zoro. Sharp blue eyes glare daggers at him, and he feels his head loll to the side. "You're sick, dumbass. Ugh." The woman crouches over him, eyes looking him over. Zoro blinks at her and before he knew it he was being lifted up over her shoulders. "Oi! Put my brother down you crazy woman!" Perona cries, flying around while Nami held her real body. The woman snorts and kicks a nearby machine, it flying into a few other ones. "Shaddap and move already, you people are attracting more machines."_

_Zoro groans and fists a hand into the shirt she's wearing, Enma hanging dangerously in his hand. Perona squeals a few more obscenities as he was carried off, Nami shouting at the woman._

_"How careless can you be?"_

"You said her name was Kuina, yes?" T1 asks, pulling Zoro from his thoughts. Zoro looks up at him, eyes full of emotions T1 couldn't even begin to describe. "Yeah... she was really strong. She took care of me when I got really sick." T1 hums and steps over to the body, picking it up off the ground. Zoro stands, quiet. T1 sighs silently, motioning for the greenette to follow. Zoro bites the inside of his mouth as he follows back to the surface of the lake. "Interesting, when all of this is over, I may be able to tell you more about her," Law mutters as he crawls out of the lake. Zoro just nods as Penguin came over to take the body away from the captain.

"What're we going to do after this?" Bepo asks, looking around the underground cave. "I'll have to report to the bunker. I'm pretty sure SO12 is already gone." Zoro says, stepping forward. Bepo checked over his bandages quietly as T1 crossed his arms over his chest. "I see... Well, since we won't be leaving without a fight, we'll need some back-up." Zoro perked up. "An android named Luffy has been planning a revolt against ShiROi, but..." Suddenly he looked down, T1 raising an eyebrow. "I was going to join his crew, but I'm apart of yours." Penguin winced. "Too bad, so sad. Now instead of sticking around here, we need to get going."

Zoro nods as he fixes his clothes. 

"Right..." 


End file.
